Yu-Gi-Oh! Descendant's Path-Yugi
by Yosei Yamikaji
Summary: Yuka Muto is the child of Yugi Muto. As a narcissist, he only cares about himself, but the new friends he makes at Duel Academy start to change him, slightly. A group, known as Darkness X, has emerged, waiting to resurrect a beast from the depths of the Earth. Yuka, who learns new summoning methods, does his best to fend of Darkness X, but also questioning his choices.
1. Entrance Exams

"Hey, you need to wake up, it's time for the exams," I heard a female voice say. It was familiar, like I hear it every day. Then, my eyes opened quickly. "Yuka!"

"Okay, I'm up," I replied. I looked above me, and floating in the air, was my Duel Spirit, Dark Magician Girl. Her blond hair shone in the morning light. Her green eyes sparkled. She wore a light blue and pink short dress. It revealed her shoulders, and most of her legs. She wore a hat, similar to that of a witches hat, which was light blue and had pink rings on it. Her cheeks were rosy pink. She had big, blue boots. She wore a necklace with a red gem hanging from it.

I got out of my bed, and looked in my mirror. My hair was a mess. Unlike my father, my hair was normal. My hair was different shades of black and purple. The tips were blond. My eyes were purple, like my father's. I had a slim, but fit, figure, also, like my dad. I grabbed a fresh change of clothes, a towel, and walked to my bathroom. I stood at the door of the room, and looked at Dark Magician Girl.

"I'd like it if you wouldn't watch me shower," I requested.

"Oh, right," she replied. I took a quick shower, but put extra conditioner in my hair. I like that soft feeling, plus the girls at school love the way it feels. That's probably the only attention I've ever gotten from them, though. After I changed into a purple jacket and black jeans, I went back into my room, brushed my hair, so it obscured my right eyebrow, grabbed my Duel Disk, and my Deck. I use the Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk Version Two, just like everyone else does. Students who enroll in a school I was aiming to go to use the third version, which is more round and less sharp. It has a blue gem-like thing that shows the Life Meter.

"Well, Dark Magician Girl, ready to show the Academy we got what it takes?" I asked. Her spirit appeared. She stood in front of me, her hand raised in the air.

"You know it," she responded, as I gave her a high five. I ran downstairs and into the living room. I opened the front door, and bumped into someone. That hair never stops surprising me. My dad is the only one who'd make it work, though.

"D-dad, I'm on my way to the Exams, so if you could get out the way, please," I said, trying to push him aside. His purple eyes always made you feel happy. He just had that sort of charisma. He smiled.

"I know. I want you to have these two things before you go," he told me. He handed me a card and a bracelet. It had a weird, yet cool, eye on it. It was gold, too, so the sun coming from the open door shone on it. "This is what I call a Millennium Bracelet. Unlike my Millennium Puzzle and the other six Millennium Items, it's not magical. Just a good luck charm."

I placed it on my wrist and looked at the card. I placed it on top of my Deck and gave my dad a thumbs up.

"I'll make you proud."

With that, I was off. I ran out my house, which really was just a game shop my dad inherited from his Grandpa. I ran through the streets, passing through the park, and made my way to the Kaiba Dome for my Exams. I rushed through the doors, and looked around the main lobby. People were walking everywhere. I saw a booth that was checking off names for the Exams. I ran up to it.

"Hey, is this where I sign in for the Exams?" I asked the lady in the booth. She nodded.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Yuka Moto," I answered. She flipped through a bunch of papers.

"Participant Number 87?" I nodded. She let me in and typed in a computer that I had showed up. I walked into the Kaiba Dome's arena. People were all seated or standing and watching leaning on the rails. Near me were steps that lead to the top viewing area, where people were standing and leaned on the rails. The duel occurring at the moment was alright. The participant didn't win, unfortunately.

"What did you think?" someone asked me. I looked to my side and saw a girl there. She had long, brown hair and red-eyes. She had an hourglass figure, but a bit more fuller. She was really pretty, but her eyes were scary. She looked at me. I shut my eyes because I thought I'd be turned into stone. I opened my eyes, and saw I hadn't.

"What?"

"The duel, what did you think?" she repeated.

"It was alright," I answered, leaning on my back against the rail.

"Participant 87, please come down to the arena for your Exams. Good luck," the speakers said. The voice sounded so dull.

"I wonder who that is," the girl stated.

"Yuka. Yuka Moto," I told her. I started running to the arena and she called out to me.

"I'm Rose. Rose Katsuya!" she yelled.

"Katsuya..."

I entered the arena. I activated my Duel Disk, placed my Deck in the cartridge and my Life Points rose to 4000. I drew the first 5 cards off my Deck. My opponent was one of the Duel Proctors. She was a lady. She was blond, had green eyes, and was insanely gorgeous. I felt hot.

"Are you ready to duel?" she asked, activating her Duel Disk. She drew her 5 cards. "I'll let you go first."

"O-okay. I draw!" I yelled. I looked at my hand. I had Skilled Dark Magician, Apprentice Magician, Old Vindictive Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Sage's Stone, and Magic Cylinder. I figured I'd just make a basic move for now, just to see what she uses. "I place a monster face-down, and a card face-down and end my turn."

I placed Old Vindictive Magician in face-down Defense Mode. A holographic card appeared on the field, sideways and on its back side. Another appeared upwards and on its back side. The Solid Vision technology in our Duel Disks make the holograms look so real. I placed the Trap Card, Magic Cylinder face-down. When my opponent's monster attacks, I can stop it, and damage their Life equal to that of the monster's Attack Points. Old Vindictive can destroy a monster after it's flipped face-up, so it can activate if it's attacked, or if I flip it into Attack Mode on my next turn.

"I draw," my opponent said. She looked at her card and smiled. "I activate the Spell Card, Frontline Base. Now, I Normal Summon X-Head Cannon."

X-Head Cannon was a Normal Monster with 1800 Attack Points. It could easily defeat my face-down Defense Monster who has only 600 Defense Points.

"I activate the effect of Frontline Base," she declared. "Now, I can summon Y-Dragon Head from my hand."

A red mechanized dragon appeared onto the field. It had a pointy head and small, metal wings. Next to it was X-Head Cannon, a robot with blasters on its shoulders, rocket powered fists, and a spiked ball for a body. My Duel Proctor smiled. She had another card in between her index and middle finger.

"Now, I activate Double Summon. This Spell allows me to summon another monster again. So, now I summon Z-Metal Tank."

"Oh no, she has all the parts for it," I said.

A yellow tank appeared on the field. Electricity sparked from all her machines and they combined together.

"I combine X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank," she continued. X-Head Cannon became the head of the new robot, Y-Dragon Head became its body, maintaining its head, and Z-Metal Tank took its role as the mobile support. "I will then activate the effect of my new monster, XYZ-Dragon Cannon,. By discarding a card in my hand, I can destroy 1 card on your field."

Her giant machine used its cannon blasters to destroy my face-down monster. Luckily, I still had my face-down card.

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack his Life Points directly," she commanded. The laser cannons pointed at me, and fired. I smiled, and pressed a button on my Disk, activating my face-down card.

"I activate the Trap, Magic Cylinder," I said. I thrusted my hand, as if I could control the way the cards move with my mind. "This card negates your attack, and reflects it back at you."

Two pink cylinders appeared. The laser blasts went in one, and came out the other. It shot back at my opponent. The Solid Vision is just realistic holograms, so it wouldn't hurt her for real, but it does create a small shock. Her Life Points dropped by 2800, down to 1200, since that's how much Attack Points XYZ-Dragon Cannon had. She ended her turn, and I drew my card.

"I set a monster in face-down and end my turn."

I couldn't do much, but that's all I could do.

"I draw," my opponent said. She looked at her card and activated it. "I use the Spell, Pot of Greed."

A pot appeared onto the field. It had a creepy face, and its teeth were even scarier. Two orbs of light came out of it and were placed in her hands. Pot of Greed allows you to draw 2 cards from your Deck. So, she picked up 2 cards from her Deck and laughed.

"I think you might want to call it quits, because after this, you will not want to continue. I activate the effect of Frontline Base," she said. I forgot Frontline Base was a Continuous Spell Card, so it stayed on the field. "I Special Summon W-Wing Catapult. Next, I summon V-Tiger Jet."

"I never seen those cards before," I said.

"Next, I combine my two new monsters together and summon the Fusion Monster, VW-Tiger Catapult!"

Now, she had 2 Fusion Monsters on the field. This new one had 2000 Attack Points.

"I'm not done, so I combine my 2 Fusion Monsters and summon V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

A giant robot was created from the different parts of the two Fusion Monsters. It had the arms of Z-Metal Tank, the body of X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head. It had the head of V-Tiger Jet, which was a tiger's head, but as a robot. It also had the wings of Y-Dragon Head. It looked like a Transformer.

"V to Z Dragon Catapult, activate your effect!"

"It's effect?!" I yelled. I was afraid of what it could be.

"I remove your face-down monster from the game," she declared. Her Catapult Dragon Cannon used its robotic fists to make my face-down monster get removed from the game, not allowing me to use it, unless I had some way to bring it back. "Attack his Life directly!"

I would take 3000 Life Damage if the attack was successful. Unluckily for me, it was going to be. Its laser cannons on its shoulders fired at me, dropping my Life to 1000. The force almost made me fall back, so I forced my feet to not move.

"End turn."

"I draw!" I yelled, picking up my card. "I am not going to lose this duel. I activate Pot of Greed. This card lets me draw 2 cards from my Deck. Next, I activate Magician's Revival. This Spell Card allows me to summon a Spellcaster monster from my Graveyard. I summon Old Vindictive Magician. Next, I sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

A beautiful girl in a short dress appeared. Her pink cape blew in the air. She flipped her wand in the air and got ready to battle. Everyone stared at her. The guys were cheering the most. The girls were admiring how pretty she was, wanting to look like her.

"I activate Sage's Stone, next. Since Dark Magician Girl is out on my field, I can Special Summon Dark Magician from my Deck," I continued. My Dark Magician appeared onto the field, his purple hair and armor shone in the light. His arms were crossed, as he rose from the ground, surrounded by the Arcana Seal. "I'm not done because I activate Dark Burning Magic Attack!"

The Spell Card I just activated was powerful. If I controlled both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, I can destroy all cards on my opponent's field.

"That's not possible!" my Duel Proctor yelled. She watched in shock as her giant robot was destroyed by dark burning magical energy. From the explosion that followed, her field was wide open.

"I am going to use 1 more Spell Card, Magician's Healing. By destroying a Spellcaster on my field, I gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points," I continued. I destroyed Dark Magician, and thus, my Life upped itself to 3500. "Because Dark Magician is in the Graveyard, Dark Magician Girl's Attack Points increase to 2300. Dark Magician Girl, attack her Life Points directly!"

My Dark Magician Girl used her wand to create flames from it, shooting them at my opponent. She covered her face from the flames, thinking it would actually hurt her. I understand why she'd do that. Her Life dropped from 1200 to 0. I had won, just like I knew I would.

"Congratulations, you are in," my Duel Proctor told me. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thanks."

I walked back to where I met that girl, Rose. She was still watching the field, which was being used by the next participant. She high-fived me.

"That was some mad skill," she complimented me. I bowed.

"I have been given...all the talents," I arrogantly told her. She laughed.

"So, then, I guess I'll see you at the Academy," Rose stated.

"Did you already make it in?" I asked.

"Yeah, won first turn," she answered, giving me a thumbs up.

"Impressive. When we get to the Academy, duel me. Well, see you," I told her. I walked off, going back home. I spent my day at Kaibaland, riding rollercoasters. The best thing was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Train. It was ridiculous, but fun. As the day got late, I walked home. Through the streets, kids were playing tag or dueling. Couples were walking each other home. I smiled.

"Losers," I quietly said. Love was dumb to me. I always figured it held people back from achieving their dreams, but sometimes, it was a nice thing to see. That's why I avoid people as much as possible. I'm afraid of falling in love. The spirit of Dark Magician Girl appeared. She flew in the air next to me, and we conversed.

"So, that was fun."

"Yeah. So, you need anything, Magi?" I asked her. When I realized calling her Dark Magician Girl was too long of a name to say all the time, I gave her a nickname, Magi.

"No, nothing in particular. Just want to know if you're alright. You were looking at that girl like you like her," she joked. I looked at her with a confused look.

"We've known each other ever since I started dueling, and you still don't know I don't like people?"

"I'm people. Do you not like me?" she questioned. I grinned.

"Of course I like you. You're my best friend. You're not a person, just a friend."

"Well, I suppose that's fine. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Cool," I answered. Her spirit disappeared. I looked at the dark sky. "Duel Academy, get ready to see the greatest magic in your life."


	2. The Red and Blue

We finally arrived on Duel Academy. Yay! What could be more exciting than school?!

"Welcome to you all. As you all know, you are first years at our lovely Academy. First, we'll explain rankings," our school's principal, or chancellor, Sheppard said. Our ranks were simple. There was Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. Slifers were the lowest, and unfortunately, I was in it. Next, we have Ra Yellows. These are students who may have done average or exceptional on their written exams, but did an average job on their field tests, or their duels. Finally, we have Obelisk Blue. These are the best of the best in our school. They either have connections or did amazing on their written exams and field tests. They also attended Dueling Prep before Duel Academy.

"Now, as you're probably wondering, the school uniforms have changed," the Chancellor continued. Our uniforms were different from the previous students. The girls wore a white, button-up shirt. Over it, they wore a red jacket that had the letters,"DA," on the breast pocket. They stood for Duel Academy, if you didn't already guess. Their bottoms consisted of burgundy skirts, either with tights under or no tights. They wore a yellow bow to finish it off. We guys wore something similar. We wore the same shirts, but we had blue jackets. We wore pants; black, gray, or khakis. We had a red tie instead of bows.

To determine our dorms, we wore different colored bracelets and necklaces. My stuff was red, since I was a Slifer. They gave us a quick tour of our campus. They told us the island was ours to explore, but when classes weren't in session, like today. My dorm, the Slifer Dorm, was near the edge of the island, but it was the closest to school's main building.

"Man, there isn't many Slifers. Was everyone too good to be one?" I asked. Magi's spirit appeared beside me.

"Most of the Slifers drop out when they find out they are Slifers. They don't want to be treated badly or they don't want to be failures," she explained.

"Wow, that's stupid. Don't even try. What a bunch of losers," I said. The dorm was small, compared to the other dorms. It looked like a small motel. My room was on the top floor, the farthest down, so I walked myself there. I opened the door, and saw a really clean room. The beds were neat, the floor was clean, the room smelled nice. Not what you expect from a place like this. Someone wearing a mask, like the ones you wear when people are sick, appeared in front of me.

They had long, brown hair. It reached the end of their back. Their eyes were a fierce red. They had an hourglass figure, and I had a feeling I knew who this was.

"Hello," she greeted. She took off her mask, and she smiled.

"Rose Katsuya," I said.

"You remembered my name," she replied.

"Of course, we're supposed to duel sometime," I reminded her. "Is this your dorm room?"

"Yeah, they told me my roommate would be a boy, so I wasn't looking forward to it, but now that I know it's someone I know, I don't mind it so much," she told me.

"Well, this school year's going to be awkward," I told myself. I unpacked me things and brought out my Duel Academy-issued Duel Disk. It was different than the regular Duel Disk. The cartridge that held your deck, Graveyard, and whatnot was round, shaped like a snail's shell. The blade was more round than shark. There was a round gem-like thing on the cartridge that showed the Life Points and turned red when it was activated. One part of the shell-like shape were five buttons, each one for one Spell or Trap you place face-down or decide to activate. The Disks were colored depending on your rank, so mine was red.

"So, you want to explore the island with me?" Rose asked. I placed my deck in my Duel Disk and placed it on my arm. I had nothing to do, so I figured I'd amuse her.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

"Yay! Now, I have a friend," she said. She gave me a tight hug.

"No, stop!" I yelled. She let go.

"Do you not like hugs?"

"I don't like people in general," I told her. She looked confused.

"Aren't you a person?" she questioned. I brushed myself off.

"Yeah, it's awful, isn't it?"

"Let's go," she said. She looked at me and seemed to think I had some sort of problem. Either way, we left the dorm and checked out the school first. The halls were filled with people communicating and making friends or trading cards. Some already knew each other and made plans for the rest of the year. I saw some couples holding hands, hugging, or kissing.

"Ew, affection," I commented.

"It's not gross, it's cute," Rose told me.

"We're only fifteen, we shouldn't be having feelings for people," I informed her.

"Love doesn't wait."

I sighed. We made our way to the Obelisk Arena, which is a Duel Arena, made for Obelisk students. The only way anyone below the Obelisk Rank could duel there is to be invited, or if the school is hosting a school-wide duel. I looked at my Duel Disk, and realized I wanted to duel. I didn't see Rose put her's on, so I didn't know if she could duel. I looked at her arm and she had it. I pumped my fist.

"Wanna duel?" I requested. Her eyes widened.

"You know it," she replied. As we walked into the arena, we were yelled at.

"What do you think you're doing?!" someone asked. We turned to the left, and saw a small group of maybe six or seven people. In front, leading them, were two kids. They looked alike. They both had white hair. I should probably mention, before anything else, they're opposite genders. Both the girl and boy had white hair. The boy was noticeably more aggressive than his sister, or who I assumed was his sister. They had crystal blue eyes. It sends chills. I'm not even kidding. I'm glad I have this jacket. "You're not supposed to be here."

"We're just wandering around," Rose told the boy. His eyes narrowed even more.

"Well, this isn't your place to be wandering around. Go back to your dorm, you Slifer scrubs," he said. I balled my fists.

"The frig did you just call me?" I asked.

"I was talking to the both of you," he replied.

"I don't give a crap about her, I'm talking about me. Now, repeat what you just said," I told him.

"You. Are. A. Slifer. Scrub," he repeated. I was about to charge at him, but Rose pulled my ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelled in pain. Her fingernails were stabbing themselves in my ear.

"Look, I have an idea," the girl said. I looked at their necklaces. Her, the boy, and the other people in their group, who were leaving, probably because they were bored, were all Obelisks. She was pretty, now that I look at her, but I don't really care. I'm prettier.

"What is it, Kori?" the boy questioned.

"Well, Ryu, we can have you and this girl duel. If you beat her, you can mess with them all you want. If she wins, then, we leave them alone, and we forget all about this," she proposed. He was reluctant to accept, but he did.

"Fine," he finally agreed.

"I don't understand how this benefits me," I declared.

"I'll duel. I wanted to, anyway," Rose agreed. The boy, Ryu, and her went up to the Duel Stage. Rose stood at one side, and Ryu stood at the other. They activated their Duel Disks and placed their decks in them. Their Life Meters rose to 4000, and they drew their first 5 cards. Kori, the girl, stood next to me. We both had our arms crossed and studied closely at the two duelists.

"So, is that your twin?" I asked, still staring at Rose and Ryu.

"Yeah, that your girlfriend?" Kori questioned.

"As if! I just met her yesterday at the Exams," I told her. She looked at me.

"Aren't you the kid who used the Dark Magicians?" she interrogated. I nodded. I still stared at Ryu and Rose, waiting for them to hurry up the duel. They've been staring at each other for the entire time. "I think you'll be meeting your monster's rival pretty soon."

"What?" I said, breaking my concentration.

"You both don't belong here and since you don't mind the places you are in, I'll remind you where your's is at," Ryu told Rose. Although, she looked like she was confused, she seemed sort of offended.

"A-alright, but I won't go easy on you," Rose replied. She drew her next card. "I draw!"

"I don't expect much out of her. Is she any good?" Kori asked.

"Probably not. She is a Slifer," I told her.

"Aren't you a Slifer?"

"I'm a Slifer because I suck at taking paper tests. Dueling is another story," I informed her. She smiled.

"I guess you're right."

"I summon Black Stone of Legend," Rose declared. A small, black rock appeared on the ground, or in it, rather. I wondered what it did.

"A rock? It has 0 Attack and Defense Points," Ryu pointed out. "It's weak, just like its user."

"Don't make fun of my rock. It's cute," Rose told him. I placed my hand over my face.

"Why does she say stuff like that?" I asked myself. Kori giggled.

"Anyway, I activate its effect. By sacrificing it, I can summon a certain kind of monster," Rose continued.

"Are you going to summon another rock?" Ryu asked, crossing his arms and smirking.

"N-no! Don't make fun of me! I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Rose yelled. Ryu was shocked, but not for long.

"What a weird coincidence," he commented.

"Wow, that is a funny coincidence," Kori agreed. My mouth had gaped.

"Are we seriously ignoring the fact this girl has such a rare card?" I asked. I was ignored. I pouted and crossed my arms again.

"I didn't expect a Slifer to have such a good card, but it fails in comparison to mine," Ryu declared.

"What does he mean?" I questioned. Kori whispered in my ear. "No way!"

"I activate Cards of the Red. By discarding a Level 7 Red-Eyes monster in my hand, I can draw 2 cards," Rose continued. She placed a card in her Graveyard and picked up her next 2 cards. "I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"Hm, well, I think its time you see what a real dragon is," Ryu told her.

"What do you mean?"

I yawned and rubbed my stomach.

"Hey, Rose, you did good and all, but can you hurry it up? I'm starving!" I yelled. Kori laughed.

"Do you only care about yourself?" Kori asked me.

"In a way. Why?"

"No reason, it's just cute how dumb you sound," she said. I gritted my teeth. I didn't care that she called me dumb. I got mad at the other thing.

"I am not cute!" I argued. She just winked at me.

"I'll make my move now," Ryu declared. He drew his card. "I activate Trade-In. By discarding a Level 8 monster in my hand, I can draw 2 cards."

The reaction on his face let me know Rose was in for some trouble. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rose questioned.

"You'll see. I activate Monster Reborn. If you're not as bad as a Slifer I think you are, you should know what it does," Ryu told her. Rose nodded.

"You can summon a monster from the Graveyard," Rose commented.

"Good job. You're not as worthless as I thought you are...but, you're still not much better," he replied. "I summon a monster that I had discarded with Trade-In. I summon..."

"No way!" Rose yelled.

" _He really does have it_ ," I thought to myself.

"I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ryu yelled.

A white dragon with eyes of blue descended onto the field. It roared, causing all of us, but Ryu, to step back. I wasn't sure how Rose could win now. Still, I had some faith in her.

"Come on, Rose," I said.


End file.
